


Mutual

by Libby_Liz



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libby_Liz/pseuds/Libby_Liz
Summary: A recently graduated Millie needs a job if she wants to stay living in Brooklyn, NY. It may not be what she thought she was looking for, being an assistant, but the closer you the look, it could be the best thing that happened to her. Working for one joker means knowing all the jokers. How will she fare?
Relationships: Brian "Q" Quinn/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

July is closing in and the sun is beating down on the city of New York. The differentiation between those who have work and those out through choice is evident. The working men and women of the city are walking along, suit jackets over arms, ties loosened, and sleeves rolled up. The advantage being played for the working women is the option of a skirt to let some heat radiate their legs on their morning commute. Those who have the whole day ahead of them, to wander aimlessly, are fashioning more of the summer look. Shorts, skirts, and summer dresses can only mean one thing. Summer is about to begin. 

Right now, I am envious of even those going to work as I look out the window of my apartment. At least they have some time in the sun. I refuse to leave the flat today until I finally find a job to apply for. I recently graduated with a Bachelor of Arts in Social Media Marketing but despite the degree, not everyone wants the newbie taking over their social media just yet. They want evidence of prior success. Hard to get evidence with the only jobs going being unpaid internships. A girl needs to pay for her apartment somehow, so anything even remotely related to my field is my goal.

Procrastination levels were high this morning and so I had made myself a jug of homemade lemonade. I pour myself yet another glass as I scroll through more job listings. Page after page and nothing stood out to me. I check the time and see it is already 3:30pm. With a sigh, I sit back for a moment knowing I cannot be too picky now. I need a job and I need it fast if I want to stay in my flat here in Brooklyn. 

Then, a listing appears for an assistant job for a public figure. Worth a look. I open the link and read through the rather vague job description. Running errands here and there, booking accommodation, prioritizing emails, and messages from an array of people. I deliberate for a while, leaving the ‘apply now’ screen open, as I pace across the living room. Finally, after what seems like a good hour, I sit down and fill out the form required and upload my CV. Unlike applying for the actual job, sending the application was done without a second thought. Now for the week-long wait to hear from them and that is only if it is successful. 

*

Today it has been a week since I sent in the application for an assistant job for the unnamed public figure and there has been no response. Not that I was too disappointed with not getting the job but more so that I am back to square one. Maybe applying to more than one job would be the sensible option. To cheer me up, a neighbor in my apartment complex, and my closest and pretty much only friend in New York, has taken me out for brunch. 

“So back on the job search tonight then?” Megan, my neighbor asks. 

I roll my eyes but with a smirk on my face. “Looks that way, doesn’t it?”

“It was just one job. There are plenty out there. I know you want to use your degree, but it may be worth just going for something that pays the bills and find a part-time internship for the experience.” Megan is only a couple years older than me, but for the past month or so I have known her, she is usually the one telling me what I know needs to be done but I do not want to believe. 

“Why do you always have to be right?” I say laughing at her. She chuckles and shakes her head. 

“It is the only thing I am good at.” She retorts. So wrong. Megan is so creatively talented in just about anything. She uses this to her advantage, being an elementary school teacher, by finding so many ways, which by the sounds of it, engages them. She is so lovely anyway; I could only have wished for a teacher like her when I was younger.  
I scoff at her response. 

“Because I believe that.” I state sarcastically. We had just finished our food, but I was not ready to leave just yet full well knowing I would have to start the job search again. “Another iced tea?” She nodded and I got up the counter to order us one each. It was fairly busy so I knew I would have to wait. I pulled out my phone and started scrolling through social media before a number I did not know started ringing. Debating on whether to answer it, my mind was unable to decide quick enough and my hand did instead by answering.

“Hello?” I asked with a very questioning tone.

“Hi there, is that Millie Fletcher?” A voice asks.

“It is. May I ask who this is?” 

“I’m Maria Rogers. You applied for the job as an assistant to a public figure?”

“I did. Is that you?” I am not so clued up with the many public figures there seems to be these days, so I thought it was a reasonable question. Until a split second later. I hear a chuckle on the other end of the phone.

“No, I work for them as their assistant now, but I am leaving any day now. Are you still interested in the job?” I freeze for a moment. I was thoroughly convinced I did not have the job. “Hello, Millie? Are you still there?” 

“Yes, I am. Sorry! I am definitely still interested in the position.” 

“Great news, can you meet me Monday morning for an interview?” I bit my lip containing my excitement that I might have bagged a job even though it is only the interview so far. 

“Of course,” I respond.

“Excellent. I will text you a time later and arrange a car to come a collect you on Monday.” 

“Thank you so much.” 

“See you soon Miss Fletcher.” And with that she hangs up. The queue had finally died down much to my delight and I ordered our drinks and took them back over to where Megan was sat. 

“You have no idea what just happened.” I say excitedly. She frowns at me.

“Got a cute guys number?” She asks. One could wish but this was even better, I thought. 

“I just had a phone call about the assistant job, and I have an interview on Monday!” I squeal. I cannot understand how I am so excited about a job I had to force myself to apply for. Funny how things change. Megan gets up from her seat and comes over and gives me a hug. She walks back to sit down beginning to speak as she does so. 

“Millie I’m so happy for you. But I thought the week was up?” 

“I suppose technically from when I sent it, it would be a week at 5pm.” She laughed. 

“So, who is the public figure, or can you not disclose that?” She asks.

“I didn’t actually ask” I say cringing internally. What if it is someone I cannot stand? I mean, I try to get on with most people but there are always one or two celebrities who for some reason can rub you the wrong way. 

“Who rang you then?” She asked.

“Their current assistant.” She grabs her phone whilst I say this and is ready to type something.

“Name?” 

“Maria Rogers” I watch as she types into her phone. She stays silent and scrolls through and eventually breaks it. 

“No way.” She says with her mouth hanging open.

“What?” I query.

“You would only be working as an assistant for Sal Vulcano from Impractical Jokers.” She says super excitedly. 

I smile and respond with much less enthusiasm than what she was displaying “Oh that’s cool! And how on earth did you find that from just her name?”

“Skills I have acquired over the years but that is besides the point. Why are you not as excited as me?” Honestly, I had heard of the show and seen the odd clip here and there, but I would not know which of the four he was.

“I don’t really know who he is. I know Impractical Jokers is a show and I have seen the odd clip but yeah. I’m not that clued up on who he is.” I confess. She rolls her eyes and sighs. 

“Come over to mine tonight at 6, we will get a takeout and I will show you exactly what you will be getting yourself into if you’re hired.”

“You’re on.” I respond as I watch her finish the last of her iced tea. 

“I gotta run but my place at 6, yeah?” I nod. “See you later Mills” She says with a wave and off she goes. I debate on whether to go back and do a little research myself, but she seemed so excited to show me I thought it was best to leave it. Anyway, those groceries will not buy themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This if my first time writing something like this so will happily accept feedback, good and bad! :) I have a few ideas of what to write next and where it can go so if people like it I will continue and try to update regularly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is interview day for Millie. Will nerves get the better of her or will a few simple words of support from a stranger encourage her?

I walk on over to Megan’s apartment with some wine I purchased whilst shopping for groceries. With my free hand I knock at her door and within seconds she answers it.

“Chinese or pizza?” She asks without saying hello.

“Whatever you’re in the mood for” I say passing the wine.

“Great minds, I got us a bottle too. Pizza it is.” Couple of taps on the app on her phone she passes it over and I choose what I want. She grabs us some wine glasses and pours us both one. “So, are you ready to see what your future boss is like?”

“I haven’t got the job yet.” I reply with a laugh. She rolls her eyes and motions me to sit down. 

I do as I am told, and she begins to set up ready to watch an episode. Within a few clicks it has begun. In moments I am laughing at the crazy tasks they are getting each other to do. Kissing strangers in the park? Convincing someone they know them from outrageous places? I loved it.

I was laughing so much by the end of the second episode that my sides ached so when the pizza arrived it was a struggle to lean in to grab a slice. Not that I had enough time to even eat a slice without nearly spluttering it out from laughter. 

“You definitely have the sense of humor to get along with these guys” Megan says, ever so slightly slurring her words. A few glasses of wine had been sunk by now. I laugh at her comment, but we are in hysterics again before I could reply. 

A few hours passed and we watched several episodes before we were out of wine and pizza and it felt like I had done some intensive core exercises. At this point I felt it was time to call it a night. Thanking Megan for her hospitality, company and introducing me to the show, I then upped and left returning to my own apartment. 

The wine was still very much present in my body which meant I did not think I could fall asleep anytime soon. Instead, I begin to watch a few more clips online whilst tucked up in bed, hoping I would fall asleep soon. It was addictive. Each time I would say it was the last one, but then the title of the next video would catch my eye. Eventually a wave of sleep washed over me. Looking at my phone I noticed it was nearly 3am. I need to get some sleep. Although tomorrow would only be nervously pacing about trying to perfect an interview outfit and to not worry about making a fool of myself. 

*

Monday morning has arrived, and I am waiting on the street outside my apartment for the car to arrive which was taking me to my interview. Suddenly I felt like the many people I watched walk by the other week, trying to handle the heat while dressed up smartly for work. I wore a short-sleeved white blouse and had a black suit jacket over my arm which matched my trousers. The jacket made my outfit more professional, but it was scorching. I was only going to wear it when I arrived. A car pulled up and a gentleman stepped out from the driving seat. 

“Miss Fletcher?” He queried. 

“That’s me” 

“Hop in” he said, smiling. His smile alone made me feel at ease and the fact he did not open the door for me made me feel this would not be too much of a formal affair. I liked that. A working environment in which has a bit of a laid-back vibe was always a bonus. 

The journey to TruTV Studios seemed a lot shorter than I anticipated. This just slowly bringing my nerves closer to the surface. However, the driver did make some small talk with me which helped subside them. I felt the car slow down before coming to a halt. For a moment, I just sat there. Almost waiting for the driver to confirm we were there, which he did.

“Here we are Miss Fletcher,” The driver said catching my eye in the mirror. With a deep breath I thanked the driver and exited the vehicle. I must have just been stood there as the driver rolled down the window and spoke to me again. “Straight through those doors and head towards the desk. They will let you know where you need to go.” I smiled and thanked him again. This time, I moved my feet and headed inside, so he did not wait on me any longer. If all the staff here are as nice as him, I really hope I get this job.

“Hello, I’m Millie Fletcher. I have an interview?” The blonde, slim woman behind the desk looks up and smiles at me. 

“Let me just see where you need to go,” She says with a few taps on the computer. “Head up to floor 9, turn left and there will be a door with Maria’s name on it down the hall.”

“Thank you” I give her a smile and head over to the elevator. I click the button for floor 9 just as the doors begin to close a hand grabs the door. 

“Sorry sweetie, in a bit of a hurry,” a familiar looking guy hops in smiling. “Oh, you’re going to 9 too. Cool, that’s where I am heading.” As he looks to press a button. I just smile and nod to his comment focusing my energy on working out how I know him. He looks over at me and notices my attire. “Interview?” he asks.

“Yeah, or I would not be wearing this outfit in this weather.” I say with a laugh and looking at his more casual outfit, shorts, and a t-shirt. He chuckles at my comment. 

“Good luck, I’m sure you’ll smash it.” He says with a little smirk on his face. The door of the elevator pings open and he gestures me to walk out first. 

“Thank you.” I say giving him a smile before turning to go left. He gives me a little tap on the shoulder before heading off to the right. I take one look back at him before going to look for Maria’s office. Then it clicked. It was Murr. For some reason, that gave me a confidence boost. I am sure it was him just being polite but telling me he thinks I will do well really reassured me. 

With my new burst of confidence, I knocked on the door of Maria’s office. “Come in,” a voice called. I stepped in and saw a heavily pregnant women smiling up at me. “You must be Miss Fletcher?”

“Please, call me Millie.” 

“Then please call me Maria” She smiled and gestured for me to sit. “Are you ready?” I nod and she clicks her pen ready to take notes. Here goes nothing. 

*

“You’ll hear from me on Thursday afternoon, if you are successful. If so, Friday you will meet with Sal and he will take it from there.” Maria says hobbling slowly towards the door to let me out. I insisted she did not need to stand but getting up does her some good, she says. 

“Thank you,” She shakes my hand and I am certain she can notice how clammy it is. I hope she thinks it is just because it is so hot out and not my nerves that have come back now worrying about whether I have got the job or not. 

She leaned in a little closer. “I wouldn’t fret too much” she whispers. “You have a good chance”. With that she leaves me, and I head back to the elevator ready to go home. I could not wait until Megan was on her lunch to tell her how it went. 

I got in the elevator and press the button to go down to the ground floor. A hand whips between the doors just like earlier. “We meet again.” Murr says stepping in. “How did it go?” he asked, genuinely seeming interested. 

“Really well, I think. Or at least I hope.” He chuckles.

“I’m sure it was sweetie.” He says smiling then looking at the piece of paper in his hand. “What I get for being late” Murr says holding it up to me. “Coffee run”. 

“Not all bad, you get to go out in the sun again for a bit.” 

“Very optimistic view...” He leaves a slight pause waiting for me to introduce myself.

“Millie” I smile, and he sticks his hand out. 

“James, but everyone calls me Murr or Murray.” 

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, I’m sure we will see each other soon. And hey, it might be you on this coffee run.” He says, his elbow knocking my arm in a jokingly manner. 

“You know what my interview was for?” 

“You went for an interview on floor 9, Maria is very close to her due date and my friend Sal needs a replacement. I just put 2 and 2 together.” He smiled and like last time let me out first as the doors open. “See you soon Millie” He says with a wave and scurries off. 

I really hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both the first chapter and this one doesn't have much about the guys but I promise they will appear more regularly now! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Millie's first day meeting Sal. Until she realizes she is also meeting the other three quarters of the group too. Millie gets to marvel at how they plan what new and old challenges they bring to their episodes. She also gains a nickname from one particular Joker. How long until that gets annoying for her?

I only went at got the job, didn’t I? It was a tense few days waiting to hear from Maria, but I managed to keep myself busy. My apartment has never been so clean. Megan was reassuring me everyday that I would get it but there was still always that sense of doubt. But the day had finally arrived. New York is keeping the trend of these hot and sunny days and much to my relief, the job did not require any dress code. Shorts, t-shirt, and a flannel shirt chucked over the t-shirt would be fine. The shirt doing the trick for the cooler morning commute. 

Sal had asked I be in for 8am so here I am making my way to the studios on still relatively empty streets. This was the first time I was meeting him in person. He had contacted me last night just to check I would be there and even just the vibes from his messages made me feel like we would get along. Did not stop the nerves creeping up on me as I walk in through the same doors I had all but a few days ago.

“Hey,” a smiling but tired looking Sal said from the sofas located in the reception of the building. “It is Millie, right?”

“That’s me” I smile walking over going to shake his hand. Instead, he shakes his head and pulls me in for a hug. 

“Forget formalities, I’m not for all that. Shall we?” He gestures towards the elevator. We get in and he presses 9. “Now do not worry, I’m not going to be one of these bosses who hounds your ass about deadlines and demanding things be done immediately. Just need someone to make sure I am put in my place and get what I need to do done.” He laughs.

“I’m sure I can do that for you.” I smile.

“I am sure you can, Maria spoke very highly of you and I take her word very seriously.” I feel a slight blush appear on my cheeks. I cannot remember the last time I heard someone say they have heard good things about me. I really do have to make an impression now. 

We walk into a room that looks like a cross between a staff room and a conference room. A relatively casual room but designed to be suitable for work to be done. “Now this is where the magic happens.” Sal explains how this is where him and the guys meet to discuss what they should do for different episodes. Obviously, it must be approved by the big guys but often, everything is usually approved. 

Sal gestures for me to take a seat at large oval shaped table and he takes a seat nearby. For the next 45 minutes or so he talks about his plans to go on his solo stand-up tour, a tour as The Tenderloins and various other events he has agreed to. In some cases, I will go with him, and other times it is not necessary. He explains how he does not want his hectic lifestyle to be mirrored on to me so I can have a break as and when needed so not to burn out. 

“As long as you make sure I get flights, trains and cars on time and make sure I check in the right hotel, I’m happy.” He shrugs. 

“I can assure you I have no problem with that.” I say knowing that sometimes I find it hard to get myself out of bed exactly at the time I anticipate. Looks like that is all about to change. I watch as Sal looks over my shoulder and smiles.

“Gatto, my man.” Sal says getting up from his seat and hugging Joe who just walked into the room. 

“Morning Salvatore.” He says returning the hug. When they break, Joe puts his bag down on a sofa nearby and smiles brightly at me. “Who do we have here? The new assistant?” 

“The new assistant has a name” Sal sassed to Joe making us both laugh.

“And what might that be?” Joe asks but looking for me to answer, not Sal. 

“Millie” I say sticking my hand out to shake. Just like Sal he pushes it away and brings me in for a hug instead. 

“We’re all friends here Mills. Lovely to meet you. Welcome to the team.” He says releasing me and then taking a seat at the table near Sal. 

“So, I didn’t tell you that the guys were coming today because they can be pretty intimidating.” Sal says to me leaving Joe to gasp mockingly. “Hush Gatto.” Sal says over his shoulder. With a little smirk Joe goes to grab his laptop out of his bag and a flask. “We are brainstorming today, and I thought it might be nice for you to see, maybe even suggest an idea or two.”

“Or tell us if our ideas are shit.” Joe chimes in. I laugh as he smiles sweetly at Sal after he has said it. 

“Is that all okay with you?” Sal asks.

“Of course, I’m looking forward to it. But I can’t imagine I have much to contribute.” 

“You may surprise yourself.” Sal paused before continuing. “You have seen the show, right?” Joe bursts out laughing.

“Yes, I have. Not loads but my neighbour recently got me into it.” 

“Phew” Sal says wiping away non-existent sweat from his brow. 

“Didn’t even think to ask her” Joe says laughing to himself. “Imagine if she hadn’t and we just started talking about trying to get people to sign all these weird petitions. She might have upped and left.” Sal looks over at Joe and just glares at him until Joe busies himself again on his laptop. 

“Mornin’ all” a thick New York accent says. I look round to the door and see Brian walking in looking like he would rather be in bed. “Morning Newbie” He says looking at me and nodding. 

“Good morning.” I smile at him and he soon smiles back. 

“Introduce yourself.” Sal commands. Brian glares at Sal before looking back to me. “I’m Brian but everyone calls me Q”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Millie.”

“And you Millie.” 

“Hug her.” Joe now commands. Q puts down his bag and raises his hands up as to ask why. “We both did now do it.” He shakes his head confused by the demands the other two are making but motions his arms now to instigate a hug. I get up from my seat and give him a hug. 

“Happy?” He turns to Joe, who is grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“Very.” Q nods and then takes the seat to my left. He fiddles about on his phone and begins to speak to me but only looking at me for a split second. His voice loud enough for the guys to hear but quiet enough to make out like he does not want them to hear.

“Three coughs is the signal if you want me to cause a distraction and you run for your life from these weridos.” Clearly, he did want them to hear that comment. I laugh a little and watch as Sal throws a pen at Q. 

“Don’t scare my assistant away.” Sal says as if he was telling off a child. 

“The assistant has a name” Joe inputs, referring to Sal’s earlier comment. 

“Don’t you start Gatto. We have a long day ahead.” Everyone sniggers at how irate Sal is becoming. Even though it is just joking between them all, you can sense they can get on Sal’s nerves sometimes. “Late.” Were the next words spoken out of Sal’s mouth. Sal does not even look up, but I do and see Murr slowly closing the door behind him trying to slip in unseen hoping to act like he had been there a while. 

“Traffic?” Murr said but it turned into a question as the word left his mouth. 

“No.” Sal said simply. Murr just shrugged but still had his usual big grin on his face. He places his bag down and then turns to me. 

“Hey Millie, told you we would see each other soon.” He says, also gesturing for a hug. I graciously accept and he takes a seat on the other side of me. Sal points a pen between us two, confused as to why we did not need introductions. “I met her in the elevator when she came for her interview. She seemed nice; I knew Maria would pick her.” 

“Good to see you again.” I say to him. 

“Nice to a see a friendly face amongst these, I bet.” He kids. Q remains looking at his phone but inputs to the conversation. 

“There is nothing friendly about your face Murr.” 

“You’ll love working for Sal, we are all so nice to each other.” Murr says to me, in remark to Q’s comment. 

“Down to business.” Sal says. Murray starts fumbling through his bag to get paper and his laptop out. Joe is sat patiently, ready to start and Q just puts his phone away. 

*

“So, we are definitely going to do the ‘Don’t I know you’ again on Monday?” Joe asks. Confirmation from the guys in various forms of a yes take place. He nods and takes notes. 

“Gotta keep some of the classics in there.” Q says.

“Definitely but we are doing well with some of these new ideas.” Murr points out which they all agree. 

“Newbie, you got any ideas?” Q asks looking at me. I must look like a deer in the headlights. I have spent most of the past hour or so keeping quiet, content in listening to them bounce ideas of each other. 

“Is that my name now?” I sass at Q.

“I’m sure I will remember your real name again at some point.” The little smirk playing at the corner of his lips reassures me he is just joking with me and does know my name.

“Do you have any ideas?” Sal asks again, genuinely intrigued. I look up at the ceiling slightly trying to think of something that will not sound ridiculous. What am I kidding? All their ideas are ridiculous. That is what makes the show. 

“How about going up to a stranger and apologizing for being late for your blind date with them? They have to play along or accept a present that you have bought them to win.” I said it confidently, but it felt like an elongated silence after I did. Suddenly, I felt like it was a terrible idea and just made a fool of myself. “I mean it is not great…” I trail off.

“Joe, write that down.” Sal says pointing to Joe. “Millie, I love it.”

“Me too.” Murr grins and Joe sends a pair of thumbs with his approval. 

“Not bad Newbie.” Q says looking at me before turning to Sal. “I think we should do that, I wanna see how you guys fare. Sorry, I meant fail” Everyone laughs. 

“Don’t get too cocky Q, we still control what you say.” Sal responds. Q nods in agreement though, hands up almost as if to surrender. 

“Coffee break?” Murr asks, looking around at us all. Joe scribbles his order on a piece of paper and passes it round. 

“Off you go Murr, for being late again.” Sal says looking down at his paper and using his pen to point at the door. Before Murr begins to protest, I chip in.

“I’m happy to go.” Murr looks at me surprised. 

“I was only joking in the elevator about you doing the next coffee run.” He says, worried he might have offended me by that comment. I laugh and pat his arm.

“I know, but I’m happy to let you guys continue your brainstorming streak and I can get some fresh air.” I stand up, grab my bag and the list from Murray.

“You sure? I honestly did not hire you to fetch my coffee.” Sal says causing me to laugh.

“Just don’t make a habit of it. Any of you.” I say pointing to them all. I go to walk out the door and just as it shuts, I hear one last shout. 

“Thanks Newbie.” Yep. That name is sticking for a while. Thanks Q.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I spent part of today writing little bullet points for upcoming chapters so there is more if you want it! It is picking up pace now but let me know if you're enjoying it or if there is anything I can improve on! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard work leads to an after work drink. Or several. Stubbornness takes over Millie. She knows she has to get up tomorrow but she could not let Q win this one.

I was looking over the tour dates Sal had given me for his solo stand-up tour trying to arrange transport and hotels for each location. I can see why some people find planning trips stressful but for me, I found it quite enjoyable trying to make sure times were suitable so we would not have to rush about. There was only a few more dates I had left to complete when I received a text from Sal. 

Sal: Hey, we are heading out for a few drinks once we are done with filming. Want to join us?   
Millie: Sounds good! I have nearly finished the bookings for your tour.  
Sal: Great. We will be leaving soon so meet us outside in an hour?  
Millie: Perfect.

Okay now I feel the pressure of planning trips. There are a few dates left and an hour to book them. It would not be the worse thing in the world if I did not. There is still plenty of time before his tour, but I wanted to show I could do this job and do it well. I pick up the pace with the scanning for rooms and flights but make sure not to make any errors.   
I look up and see I have 10 minutes until I need to meet them downstairs. I pack up my things and make way downstairs to wait in the sun for them to arrive. It felt like no time at all until I see a car pull up with them in. Sal rolls down the window and gestures for me to get in. I climb in and take a seat next to Joe who greets me with a warm smile. 

“Hey, Newbie is joining us” Q said, sat across from me. 

“Did you not tell them I was coming?” I said, raising an eyebrow and Sal. 

“Oh, I did. He is just trying to wind you up.” I nod and then look at Q.

“It’s not working.” I say, smiling sweetly at him. 

“All in good time.” 

The trip to the bar was not too far from the office at all. We got out the car and walked around a few corners into a pub that was slightly tucked away. I figured it meant they were less likely to bump into fans. As we entered, it seemed quiet with the odd person here and there, both alone and in groups. There was a pool table towards the back, near a jukebox. Scattered about were tables and chairs and at the sides were booths which the guys walked towards. Murr and Q took a seat on the chairs facing the booth seats and Joe, Sal and myself slid on the more comfortable booth seats. 

“First round on me?” I ask, watching as their faces light up. 

“You can certainly join us more often.” Murr says. Everyone tells me their orders and I try my best to remember them. 

“I’ll come help you carry.” Says Q. He follows me over to the bar and due to the lack of people I can order straight away before I forget. “What are you getting, Newbie?” Q asks as I order Joe, Sal and Murr’s drink. 

“A beer probably.” I say shrugging. I spent no time thinking about myself in the hope to make sure I got everyone else’s right. The bartender looks expectantly for me to finish ordering. “And a beer for each of us please.” The bartender asks if we have a preference, I shrug and let Q choose for us. 

“I had you down as more of a glass of wine or vodka soda.” Q said leaning against the bar as we wait for our drinks to arrive. 

“Then you really don’t know me.” I laugh.

“I mean, it has only been four days, Newbie. I can’t imagine I know everything yet.” The first couple of drinks are placed on the bar for us. “So, what is your go to spirit?”

“Usually whiskey, but I am not particularly fussy when it comes to alcohol.” I state causing a snigger from Q.

“My kind of woman.” He says grabbing three of the drinks from the bar and heading back over to the others. 

We carried on chatting and talked about how first day back filming after some time off was. They all commented on just how natural it is for them and that it just does not feel like work. A few questions were directed my way, asking about my degree, where I am from originally and about family and that. 

“How would you feel about popping by tomorrow and watch us film?” Sal asks me as the conversation dwindled.

“I would love to.” Excitement began to build. I had seen the creation of ideas so it would be great to see it being made. 

“We could actually use your help tomorrow.” Joe continues.

“Oh yeah?” 

“It does mean being on camera, but we need a wife at the clothing store. What do you say wifey?” I ponder for a moment. The popularity of the show was soaring now so a lot of people would see me, but I also thought it could be fun. 

“You know what, yeah, that could be fun.” 

“Bright and early tomorrow on set.” Sal says, “I will send time and location to you later.” I nod. 

I excuse myself and go to the bathroom and check my phone for the first time since I left the office. I send a quick text over to Megan telling her I would make an appearance on their show. She is going to be eternally jealous but also super excited for me. I do not wait for a response because knowing her, she would right now be in a marking frenzy and would not see if for a few hours. 

“You’re putting that beer away.” Sal says to me with a grin on his face when I arrive back. “You could give Q a run for his money.” This got him listening. 

“There is no way Newbie could keep up with me.” Q comments with a hint of smugness in his voice.

“Oh really?” I ask, almost as if to challenge him. 

“Not a chance.” I laugh, rolling my eyes at him. “You can try? Prove me right?” That last little word. That is what got me. He did not say ‘Prove me wrong’ it was ‘Prove me right’. He was so cocky thinking I would not be able to keep up.

“You’re on.” 

“I’ll go and get our next drinks.” Q says standing up. Murr follows to go and get himself and the others one.

“Plural?” I question.

“I said what I said Newbie.” He says walking off. Sal looks over at me with a raised eyebrow.

“Honey, we need you alive for tomorrow.” 

“Sal, honestly, I can put a lot away.” He does not argue but I am guessing by the look on his face Q is no lightweight and he means business right now. 

Murr and Q arrive back at the table. Q has a tray with another beer each, two shots each and a straight whiskey. I smile sweetly at him and thank him before doing my two shots one after another. As I look up at him, he stares at me trying not to give away the fact that he did not expect that. He holds the stare and does his shots and then begins swigging some beer. 

“I don’t think this is going to end well.” Murr says looking over to Joe and Sal. Sal shakes his head at Q, not looking impressed whereas Joe could not look more amused if he tried.

We all continue chatting and social media is the topic of conversation which led to Murray getting his phone out. He starts clicking away and typing. A few minutes later a smug smile appears on his face. 

“Who wants to see Millie’s Instagram?” He asks the table. I sigh trying to think of what sort of posts I have on there. I watch as Murray lowers his phone and places it on the table so all the guys could see. Knowing there is probably something embarrassing on there, I sit back and sip on the third whiskey Q and I got. I could tell that I was not sober now which is also partly why I have not tried to grab Murray’s phone to stop him looking at my account. Should have made it private.

“Click that one.” Joe says pointing at one. “Our little Millie is a ghostbuster.” I look at them all and see Q’s eyes light up. 

“Who did you go as?” He asks looking over at me. His eyes were becoming slightly bloodshot, reassuring me he must be getting drunk too. 

“Venkman, obviously.” I said, matter of factly. 

“Correct answer.” He says. 

“It was a Halloween party and as you can tell from the group photo, if you swipe to the left, I was the only one who didn’t dress sexy for the party.” 

“Well it is not not sexy.” Q says shrugging his shoulders. 

“He’s right.” Murr adds. 

“Guys, no. Hands off.” Sal says slapping their heads. They both laugh and continue scrolling. “Enough.” Sal says firmly. Sal and Murr must have been feeling very merry by this point too. Especially as they both kept slurring their words. I look at my phone, seeing as everyone has theirs out now. Notifications appear on my screen. Each one of them has followed me on Instagram and it appears they have now clocked on that my Insta name is the same as my Twitter. I internally cringe trying to forget about the weird things I have probably tweeted.

“Right, bed calls I think.” Joe says getting up to leave. He in turn gives us all a hug and we say our goodbyes. “See you tomorrow Millie, hope you’re not too hungover!” He shouts as he exits the bar. 

“More shots.” I turn and say to Q who just smiles and nods. 

We sunk our shots and then followed Sal and Murr over to the pool table. We decided to play a game in teams. Myself with Sal and Murr with Q. I had no idea their ability to play but I knew I was pretty good. But that was usually when I was sober. We flip a coin and Q and Murr get to break. 

“We are gonna whip yo ass” Sal shouts over to them from the end of the table. 

“Sure, you are Sal” says Q as he lines up his cue and separates the balls. It is my turn and I try my best to try and line the cue up with the ball and focus. I am sure it is going to miss completely but as luck would have it, I pot two balls. 

“Told ya!” Sal says doing a little dance, celebrating my unexpected success, yet I remain cool acting as if this is a common occurrence for me. Murr takes his shot and completely misses all the balls on the table even so early in the game. He shrugs and laughs it off, but Q just puts his head in his hands. 

“I wish Joey was here.” He says removing his face.

“Why?” Murr asks.

“Because he is better than you at pool.” Q states watching Sal line up his shot. I watch Murr pull a sad expression to Q who just crosses his arms and laughs at him. 

“YES!” Sal shouts as he pots a ball. The wrong ball. 

“No Sal, wrong ball.” I point out which stops him in his tracks. 

Q was very competitive and so you could see the frustration every time Murray slipped up. The same could probably be said for me. Albeit Sal was no way near as bad as Murr, there are many people I think who could do better. The game finished and Sal and I were victorious. Murr, being the good sport he is, bought us both a drink. Q did after some persuading from Murr but Sal refused it and said this was his last one. 

We finished up that round of drinks and Sal and Murr both decided it was time to call it a night. Both Sal and Murr looked between Q and I. I was still level with how much Q had drunk and I could see he did not want to lose to me yet again. 

“One for the road Newbie.” He asked.

“Yeah, sure.” I smiled and Sal let out an exaggerated sigh. 

“Please be alive for tomorrow you two.” He says, even in his now drunken state. 

“We will, buddy. See you tomorrow” Q reassured him, and we said our goodbye to them. “To the bar.”

I am not even sure what else we drank but I do remember Q saying we had to stop. I looked over at him when he said that as we sat on the stalls at the bar. You could see the reluctance in saying it but we had to stop.

“I am impressed Newbie. You kept up.” He slurred pointing his finger. “But we have to go home” I nod, and we slide off our stalls. He wraps an arm over my shoulder as we walk out the bar. Whether it was to steady me or himself, I was not sure. He hailed a taxi and climbed in to. “Give them your address I need to make sure you get home safe.” I did as I was told and did not realise, I had fallen asleep on his shoulder until the taxi came to a halt outside my apartment. I clamber out and he follows causing me to raise an eyebrow. “I am simply checking you go inside.” He says, looking exhausted. 

“Crash on the couch.” I say looking at him. He shakes his head. 

“It is only what, just under an hour for me to get home?” He shrugs acting like it was not a big deal. I walk over and pay the taxi and send him on his way. “That was my ride.” He claims, looking shocked. 

“Get inside.” He stumbles his way in. As he follows me up to my floor and across the corridor I try and shush him as he admires the ‘beauty’ of my apartment complex. 

I struggle to open the door with my key, so he takes it off me and does it for me. Thanking him, as I close it, I turn around to find him giving himself a tour. While he wanders around, I grab a blanket and some pillows and set it up on the couch and place a large glass of water on the coffee table. He is soon back, grinning away to himself as he walks over to make himself comfortable. 

“Sal messaged. We don’t have to be on set until 10am now.” I say as he settles on the couch. 

“Thank FUCK” he yells. I try and shush him again but laughing while I do so clearly just encouraging this behavior. 

“I will wake you a lot earlier though, you will need to go home and change.” I say trying to be the sensible one out of the pair of us drunkards. 

“Okay Newbie. Thank you, Newbie.” He says, eyes closed. I tap him on the head and head to bed. Just as I am about to sleep, I get an Instagram notification. @bqquinn commented on your photo. I assumed it was the ghost-buster one but as I open the notification, I notice it was on a picture of my cat when I was younger. 

CUTE! 

I laugh, like the comment and then make sure my alarm is set. Not wanting to go to sleep fully well knowing my hangover is going to be horrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is shorter and more about the aftermath of this chapter but more ideas are ready to be written. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of all that late night drinking. How will Millie fair on set today with the hangover from hell?

I wake up to my alarm and strongly consider turning it off and going back to sleep as my head begins to pound. Then I try to remember if Q was on my couch or it was some weird dream. I get up and go to investigate and find him there, out like a light. Looking at the time, I could probably let him sleep another 15 minutes before he would need to head home and change. I really do not need people asking questions if he turns up in last night’s outfit. And already they have teased him enough in the past about looking homeless. No point in fueling the fire. 

I quickly get myself showered and dressed. Fuck. I was longer than 15 minutes. I run back into the living area and gently wake him up. He opens one eye and looks at me confused. 

“Am I your apartment?” I nod as he croaks out the question. 

“And I have woke you a little later than I should. Not that I would usually kick you out, but you do need to shower and change before we go to set.” He smiles and stretches before sitting up. “How are you feeling?” I ask.

“Oh, I’ve been better.” He laughs. “Not the worst hangover I have been on set with.” Okay for some, I think. “Yourself?”

“Painkillers have not helped.” I state. He laughs and walks over to me and gives me a hug. 

“Sorry your stubborn ass wouldn’t quit, and you drank the same as me.” He towers over me so it would explain why I might be feeling it a bit more. 

“Not forgiven quite yet.” I say as we part. He looks around the room. 

“Do you know where my phone is?” 

“I put it on charge before I went for my shower.” I say walking over to the kitchen to give it back. 

“You are a sweetheart.” He says taking it back. He must have noticed the time. “Fuck. Gotta go, see you on set?” I wearily nod and he makes his exit. 

*

“What has he done to you?” Sal says shaking his head, with a comforting hand on my shoulder. I was expecting a lecture, but it seems Q is to blame and not me. 

“I’m fine” I say waving a hand at him.

“Yeah, sure you are.” Joe says sarcastically. He is sat across from me grinning. “It is a fun new side to you Millie.” I go to shake my head at him and then realize that makes me feel nausea. 

“LOOK. LOOK WHAT YOU DID.” Sal shouts, making me cover my ears. Although he was shouting, it was still light-hearted. 

“She could have stopped whenever she wanted.” Q says shrugging. I look up at him and he is holding out a drink towards me. 

“Iced tea. Consider it an apology.” He smiles, as I accept it. 

“It is a start.” I whisper back. 

“Murray, you’re up.” One of the producer’s shouts. “And you Millie.” I groan and get to my feet. Before I walk into the clothing store with Murray, for today’s challenge, I look over to Q and mouth to him.

“I hate you” He chuckles before mouthing back.

“I love you too” I try to shake my head again, instantly regretting it, before walking with Murray. A countdown occurred and then Murray explained cameras are rolling, not all of it will be used, but they are now on. They had yet to do the introduction to challenge video as, although not late, Q was cutting it fine, so they decided to do it after. 

“Today we have Sal’s lovely assistant Millie joining us to play our wife.” Joe introduced me so I smile to one of the cameras. To my surprise I had perked up a little bit, but I was in no way going to say it was because of the iced tea Q had bought me. 

“But Millie is not herself today, might I add.” Sal addressed to the camera. “Because someone is a bad influence.” I imagine at this point Sal has looked over to Q. 

“Hey, she drank the drinks. What is all this animosity towards me?” I can hear him in the earpiece laughing after he says this. 

“He’s not wrong.” I say, shrugging to the camera. Murray starts to laugh and squeezes my shoulders. 

“Bad Q.” Joe says giving him a slap on the arm. 

“Yeah, what he said.” Sal sasses at him. 

“All right, let’s get on with the challenge, shall we?” Q says getting me and Murr ready for action. 

It ended up going smoothly with Murray, and with the other three. I was worried I would not be able to act too well considering how awful I felt but I really picked up. But hey, I think I made a pretty good wife for them. Sal sounded relieved when we began watching over what we had recorded. I think we all expected it be below average but some of the moments we caught made ourselves and the crew laugh. 

“You can come back.” Joe says as we watch the end of the last clip of Q and I. 

“But less hungover.” Sal adds.

“I do apologise.” I say looking at them all. 

“Still don’t blame you doll.” Sal says making Q groan. 

“I will never live this down.” He says looking over at me, shaking his head. 

*

We finish up filming and despite not showing it to the extent I was, Sal, Murr and Q were all feeling a bit worse for wear. So, we all decided to head home straight after. Joe mentioned we should go out for dinner rather than drinks soon to celebrate my appearance. 

As I got into the apartment complex, I bumped into Megan just arriving in. I hold the door open as she jogs on over. 

“Hey TV star.” She greets me with causing me to laugh. 

“Hey Meg. How’s things?” 

“Same old, same old. Question. Was it you who rolled in early hours this morning with a guy?” She said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. So, people heard us come in. Slowly, I nod. 

“Not like that though.” I said referencing the guy.

“Oh really? I did not realize you were going out anyway. Made some new friends without me?” She teased. I shook my head. 

“I went for a drink with Sal and the others.” 

“Where was my invite?” Before I could apologize, she stopped me “Mills, I’m joking. I would have loved to meet them, but it was a Monday night.” That is was. “But I still want to know who this mysterious man was.”

“It was Q” her mouth dropped open. 

“Brian ‘Q’ Quinn was here in our apartment complex? In your apartment?” I nod.

“It was about 40 odd minutes for him to get home from here, and he wanted to make sure I got home safe.” I explained. 

“Aww cute” She said with a little wink. 

“He slept on the couch.” 

“If you say so.” She says smiling and beginning to walk off. 

“HE DID!” I shout after her. I know she was teasing but just to make it clear. With a sigh, I follow her up the stairs and catch up with her as we both go to enter our apartments. 

“Just teasing.” She says.

“I know.”

“But imagine.”

“Imagine what?”

“You and Q. I see that.” I shake my head at her. 

“You’re being ridiculous.” I state as I open my door. 

“Stranger things have happened.” She says with a smirk and the shuts the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie and Sal get a surprise visitor on Sal's stand up show.

*A few months later*

For the past couple of weeks, I have been following Sal on his solo stand-up tour. The guys have finished filming for the latest season and now have some downtime before filming for the next season. The tour I helped planned when I first started working for Sal and so far, everything has been running smoothly. There is only one week left, a few more shows, so hopefully it will be a success. 

Before every show, a soundcheck is done and Sal takes it as time to do a little warm up and every time I am in the audience alone, watching him. And each time he never fails to crack me up. He always slips something new in his little warm up set for me. 

“Perfect, thanks Sal.” A sound engineer calls out. Sal nods and watches me walk over and hop up onto the stage. 

“Great as always Salvatore.” I say, he places a hand on my shoulder to signal walking back to his dressing room. 

“You know it.” He says sounding confident. Despite him knowing he is an incredible stand up and he always gets the laughs, like most performers, there are always nerves before nearly every show. Tonight, no exception. But he hides it well. It is just I have noticed small details that suggest otherwise. 

We get back to his dressing room and someone has placed our dinner in there already for us. Saves me another journey to go grab it. Some days we go and eat out, others we get some delivered. Especially for shows where the doors open earlier. We both eat up, chatting here and there, each with a beer too. Once we both are finished, I clear up the mess and take it out of the room to dispose of it. 

As I go to return to Sal’s dressing room, I stop in my tracks when my phone vibrates.

Brian: This bar sucks. What does a guy have to do to get a good glass of scotch?  
Millie: Is this text meant for me?  
Brian: It is. I have settled for a beer instead.  
Millie: Where are you?

I was nearly back at Sal’s dressing room now, about to put my phone away and wait for a response when I hear footsteps down the hall getting closer. Before I reach Sal’s door, I feel a hand on my shoulder, causing me to turn around and suddenly be face to face with Q.

“I’m not that easy to escape.” Brian says swinging his free arm over my shoulder and pulling me in for a hug.

“Q! What are you doing here?” I ask, rather excitedly. I had been so used to seeing all the guys on a regular basis, it has been strange not seeing them for the last couple of weeks.  
“Supporting my man Sal of course.” He says, passing me a beer. “Thought I’d grab you one too.” Gracefully, I accept it.

“Why thank you.” 

“Sorry it’s not scotch, very disappointing choices.” I chuckle at the annoyance in his voice. As we continue chatting, Sal pops out of his room. 

“Chop, chop. Take your seat.” Sal says clapping his hands in Q’s face. 

“Nice to see you too buddy.” Q laughs, giving him a pat on that back.

“And you.” Sal says now looking at me. The confused look on my face causes him to sigh. “Q got you a ticket too. You can actually watch me from the audience and not just the warm-up.” I look from Sal to Q with a smile on my face. “Now go.” He says pushing us both down the hallway. 

“Break a leg!” I call back.

“Please do. Might get you some laughs.” Q shouts back. I give him a playful slap on the shoulder, giggling all the same. “He says I got you a ticket, but I just made him give them to me.” He points out as we go to take our seats. 

“Now that doesn’t surprise me in the slightest.” We continue chatting until the lights go down and the show is about to start. 

*

Sal’s show was a hoot. Being able to experience it from the audience just feels that much better. That man has talent, getting even his best friend laughing at jokes and stories I am sure he has heard before. 

Brian and I arrive at the bar, I shoot him a text saying we are already there. Usually after a show we head to the bar and grab a drink before it shuts. Sometimes we carry on drinking at the hotel or out at one of the bars, but I have a feeling, even with Q being here, he will stick to the one after the show tonight. We have a day of travelling tomorrow.  
“Hey guys,” He says joining us, where we are stood at the end of the bar. 

“Awesome show, man.” Q says giving his friend a hug. 

“Really good, Sal.” I say giving him a hug when those two break apart. Brian passes him a drink. 

“Thanks guys.” He says taking a drink and clinking all our glasses together. 

We continue chatting, the three of us, while Sal polishes of his drink. Brian teasing him here and there about parts of the show that supposedly sucked, but I know for a fact he was enjoying. They just love to wind each other up. As I expected, he was going to stick to his one. 

“Imma head out.” Sal says placing the glass on the bar. “You two going to a bar or calling it a night?” Sal asks. I turn to Q who is looking at me with a questioning look. 

“I’m probably going to have another one at the hotel bar, you up for it Newbie?” Q asks.

“I was until you called me that again.” I teased, causing him to pull me into a side hug. 

“You’re still gonna though, aren’t you?” He knows me too well.

“Sure am.” I say following a defeated sigh. 

“Now Brian.” Q, still with an arm around my waist looks up at his friend. “Do not get her as drunk as last time. We got a long day of travelling tomorrow and it would be great if she were not hungover for it.” Sal says pointing a finger very close to Q’s chest. Q laughs and takes his arm away from me, both hands now in the air towards Sal.

“I can’t help how stubborn she is. But I will make sure it is not as much. I have to drive back tomorrow anyway.” Sal nods and laughs, bringing him into a goodbye hug. 

“Thanks for comin’, man.” 

“Anytime Sal.” They break and Sal gives me a hug and a little kiss on top of my head. 

“Don’t let him be a bad influence.” Sal says firmly to me. 

“I can handle Q” I say with a shrug. Sal’s eyes widen and he lets out a gasp.

“Many fail, but if you think you can, be my guest.” He gives me one more hug before heading off. It is another 20 minutes or so until we finished our drinks up and headed back to the hotel ourselves.

Conveniently, Brian was staying in our hotel too. We headed into the bar and ordered another round for ourselves. It was so good to be back in his company. In a relatively short space of time I had grown so use to having the guys around me, I did not realise I would miss them so much when they are not around. I loved still having Sal around, but I did not half miss the other three. 

“We have to go and watch it together.” Q says, with a slight slur. We are not on par with how much we drank the first night we went drinking together but the drinks were hitting a little. 

“Oh, for sure!” We had got on to topic about the new upcoming Ghostbusters movie. “It’s a date!” Before anything else can be said between us an attractive woman is walking over in our direction. 

“Sorry to bother you, but you’re Brian Quinn, right?” I studied this woman as Q managed to get his words out. She was flawless.  
“Yeah, that’s me.” He said smiling up at her from his stool. 

“Don’t suppose I could get a photo with you?” She asks with a seductive smile on her face.

“Sure” He says smiling back at her.

“I can take it if you like.” I say but noticing how cold I sounded when the words came out of my mouth. She handed over her phone without a word. Brian stands and I watch her latch to his side, with no sign of any distance between them. Reluctantly, I take the photo and quickly hand it back. She takes it immediately looks back at Brian who still has not sat down yet. 

“Maybe I could get a number too?” She asks, stroking his arm. Q stays silent for a moment staring at her, mouth open, unsure what to say. At first, I assumed he must be into this woman, what man would not? She is beautiful and has a huge amount of confidence. But then he shoots me a slightly worried expression, almost asking for an out. 

“I’d rather you didn’t take my boyfriend’s number.” I say staring at her, until she turns to face me. She slowly steps away from Q and looks at me up and down.

“I didn’t realise you two were together. Sorry.” She really was not sorry. But thankfully, she walked away. 

“Thanks Newbie, I owe you one.” Q says sitting back down. 

“Anytime.” I say leaving a little pause before continuing. “I thought you’d want to give it to her. She was really pretty.” He lets out a little chuckle.

“Anyone would think you’re jealous.” I grip my glass and look at him.

“I’m not!” But I cannot hold eye contact and look away again. 

“I’m kidding. But she’s not my type. She would be a bit too full on. Confidence is hot, sure, but too much is a turn off.” He says before finishing his drink in one gulp. “Can I escort you to your room m’lady? You have an early start tomorrow.” I finish mine and accept his hand he has held out. 

“Don’t remind me.” He laughs and places a hand on the small of my back and we head to the elevator. We ride up in silence and do so walking to my room too, his hand had found its way on to my back again. “It has been so good to see you again Q” I say turning to give him a hug. 

“And you, Newbie.” He says gripping me tight. “See you when you’re back in New York?” He asks pulling apart, but his hands lingering around my waist. 

“Of course.” I say causing a smile to emerge on his face. He places a kiss on my forehead and then let’s go of me. 

“I look forward to it. Safe journey, Newbie.” He says heading down the hall. 

“You too.” I feel this strange sensation wash over me. I head into my room and grab some water. I must have drunk more than I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murray has a book launch and Millie has some news. She also realizes how lucky she has been to have these people in her life and starts planning on a way to repay them.

Tonight, it is the launch party of Murr’s new book, which of course he invited us all to. As always, it was a relatively classy affair. Suits and cocktail dresses, that kind of thing. Gives me an excuse to splurge a little on a new dress. I settled for a small black number with some matching heels. Just as I do the finish touches to my make-up, I hear a knock. That is my cue to leave. I rush to the door, grabbing my purse on the way, and open the door to see Sal all suited up. 

“Look at you,” I say stepping out and checking the door locked behind me. “Very handsome Salvatore.” He smiles and leads me over to our ride. 

“As do you, much more so than me.” He retorts, causing me to playfully hit his shoulder. 

“Not a chance,” I say climbing in and sliding across. He climbs in next to me. 

“Like a Bond girl.” I roll my eyes at him, but on the inside, I am very flattered. 

The ride to the venue was reasonably short. Either that or chatting to Sal just made time fly by. On nights like tonight, I was not his assistant. I was simply a friend celebrating another friend’s success. Never did I think this all would come out of reluctantly applying for a job that did not entirely match my qualification. But not for one second do I regret it. Just as we are pulling up my phone screen flashes and pings twice. Two messages came through at once. Sal glances over and his eyes widen. 

“Who is Matt?” He asks with excitement. 

“Just someone,” I say feeling a smile creep on my face. 

“This guy is telling you to have fun and stay safe, he cares about you. So, spill.”

“So? Does not mean anything. Q would have sent me that too if he weren’t coming.” I notice for a second the excitement goes on Sal’s face but in the same instance it was back to excitement. 

“You and Matt, ya know, you a thing?” He says nudging my elbow as we begin walking to the doors. I bite my lip, still with a smile. 

“We have had several dates.” I finally spill. 

“And I am only just finding out?” He replies sassily. 

“I have been taking it slow, but he has asked about making it official.” Sal’s eyes widen. “And I said for now, I’m completely committed to him. We just have not put a label on it.” I shrug. “Probably any day soon though.” We reach the lobby and I reply a quick thanks and then read the next message.

Brian: In the lobby. Will wait for you guys. 

I look up and start looking around and see Brian lingering not far from the entrance to the function room hired out. As my eyes settle on him, he turns and looks towards me. He smiles and waves us both over. 

“You should have brought Matt,” Sal says as we walk over. 

“One day, not today.” I say, eyes fixed on Brian as we walk. 

“I am sure there is time to get a plus one for Murr’s wedding.” He continues.

“Maybe.” I say looking at him briefly and smiling. 

“Hey guys.” Brian says as we are now in earshot. He brings me and then Sal into a hug. He then brings his eyes back to me and looks down. “A semi-formal dress code and this one rocks up like a Bond girl.” 

“That’s what I said!” Sal exclaims. I shake my head, laughing. 

“And you look very handsome too Q.” His hands gesture at his outfit, making me laugh. 

“You know it.” He says, and I sense the sarcasm in his voice. 

“You do, really.” I say more sincerely. 

“Shall we go in?” He says, Sal and I walking though the door he is holding open for us. 

We walk over and greet Murr, congratulating him on his new book. Each of us receiving a complimentary glass of champagne in celebration. There was a lot of people at the party, many I did not know. However, I thought it would be nice to let the guys have some time together. Bessy and I went to the bar to grab another drink and let them enjoy themselves for a bit. 

“So how are things with Matt?” She asks as we take a seat at the bar. Since working for Sal, Bessy and I have got close from spending time together watching the guys filming and various other events. Alongside Megan, Bessy was one of my closest female friends. I told her a lot. 

“Pretty good, getting quite serious.” I say smiling, sipping my drink. 

“I’m so happy for you! I love that every time you talk about him you have that smile on your face.” She teases, taking a sip of her own drink. 

“Was that what it was like with you and Joe?” I asked. I watched her think about it for a moment.

“I mean I would always smile when I spoke about him, but I noticed how much I spoke about him too. Wanting my family and friends to like him as much as I do. I guess you are just a bit more private than I am.” She shrugs. 

“I do talk about Matt though, don’t I?” 

“When I pry it out of you.” She teases again, tapping my knee. Smirking, I roll my eyes. 

“I guess you’re right.” 

“It might just come with time. You have not dated for a while.” Very true. I never had anything serious whilst at university and not really dated anyone since being in New York. 

Bessy and I continue talking for a while, Melyssa joined us for a while too. I loved having Megan as a friend, but it was so nice making a few more. It was nice getting to know Melyssa too. It has only been recently I have been able to get to know her on the few occasions we have met. We eventually walk over back to guys, our drinks refreshed. I juggle having two bottles of beer in my other hand for Sal and Q, Melyssa with a drink for Murr and Bessy taking a soft drink over to Joe. 

“I let it slip about the boyfriend.” Sal says scrunching his nose up and taking the beer. I then hand the other to Q who gives a weak smile. 

“He is not yet my boyfriend.” I say looking at everyone, just to make it clear. “But I have been seeing someone and it is getting serious.” I shrug. I am the bombarded with congratulations and shocked responses on keeping it so on the down low. 

We all continue chatting, Sal and Q are stood a little way apart talking amongst themselves whilst I stand with the others. Despite this not being what I planned, life in New York was turning out well for me. I at least wanted to do something to thank these guys. 

“Hey guys,” I say out loud, in the hope to coax Sal and Q into the conversation. “How would you guys like a three-course meal together made by yours truly soon?” Everyone looks at each other nodding and agreeing. 

“Sure, we have some days off soon, we can fit it around the girls here.” Joe says pointing to Bessy and Melyssa. 

“That would be great Mills, looking forward to it” Murr chimes. 

“I might bring someone if that is okay?” Sal asks sheepishly. I look over and smirk.

“Who have you been hiding Salvatore?” 

“I have been seeing someone from time to time, her name is Jenny. It would be nice for her to meet you guys at something like that as opposed to something like this.” He   
gestures around. 

“Kept that a secret. Even after the earful of me keeping Matt a secret.” He shrugs and smiles. 

“I have been talking to Q about it.” Brian just nods at Sal’s comment. 

“So, I am going to be the only single one there?” Brian comments. 

“I don’t actually intend on bringing Matt, so you can be stuck with me.” I say with a shrug and smile. I see a little smile creep on his face. 

“No one I would rather be stuck with Newbie.” He teases, with a wink and taking a sip of his drink. I look around at them all again and think about Jenny being there too. 

“I’m sure I can squeeze you all in my apartment. Any takers for sitting on the floor?” I ask, resulting in some laughs. 

“Use my place.” Brian says. “Then everyone can have a seat at the table.” 

“You sure?” 

“Of course, anything ya need Newbie.” 

“Thanks. Okay, let me know when is best for all of you.” I smile.

Better get planning a three-course meal which I will be able to make and it be edible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie hosts her dinner party. She has to stop herself doing something she would regret. Not because of who it was, but because she is with someone else.

I hear Brian’s Jeep pull up and a beep of the horn. Quickly, I gather up the grocery bags full of ingredients for the appetizer and main and swing a bag of my clothes over my shoulder. With my remaining free hand, I grab the New York Cheesecake I made for dessert and head down to meet Brian. Fumbling, I manage to lock the door and rush down to the entrance of the apartment complex. As I approach, he opens the passenger door open from the inside for me.

“Now if I knew you had that much to carry Newbie, I would have come up and helped.” He says taking the grocery bags from me and placing them in the back. 

“Nothing I can’t handle.” I smile. I place my clothes bag at my feet and lean over and give him a hug, balancing the cheesecake in my hand still. 

“What’s this?” He says pointing to it, before getting ready to head to his place. 

“Dessert. I made a New York Cheesecake but made it in advance so it could actually be eaten today.” He nods.

“Good thinking. Looks incredible, by the way.”

“Thank you. Hope it tastes okay.” I genuinely was nervous as to whether my cooking and baking skills were up to scratch enough to be hosting this meal tonight. 

“If not, there is plenty of beer and wine to wash it down with.” He says, smirking but keeping his eyes fixed on the road. 

“Prepared for me to fail?” I tease. 

“Never. But I always am stocked up with alcohol. Just in case.” I chuckle.

Once we arrive, I am greeted by his three furry friends when I go inside. Benjamin cat takes notice of me before turning his attention back to Brian. The pair are inseparable every time I visit but he will always come and greet me. 

Brian walks over to the kitchen and places the grocery bags on the counter. After giving Brooklyn and Chessie some fuss, I head to the kitchen myself. I watch as he grabs out chopping boards, bowls, and utensils.

“I have no idea what you need because you won’t tell me what we are having.” I laugh and walk to stand next to him. 

“I’m sure I will find what I need. If not, I’ll ask.” I say placing a hand on his forearm. I feel it tense slightly, but it soon relaxes again. 

“Do you need help?” 

“Nope.” I say simply, getting out the ingredients to make the dipping sauce for the appetizer for the various breads I bought. Unfortunately, a busy schedule means not being able to make the actual bread.

“What should I do then?” He queries.

“Grab a beer and sit and just keep me company?” 

“That I can certainly do.” He wanders off and comes back with two beers, one for himself and one for me. I take a sip and immediately I feel how cool and refreshing it is. 

“Needed.” I say after my first sip. I look over and Brian just smiles, taking another sip of his. 

It doesn’t take long for me to make the dipping sauces, so the appetizer is done in no time. The cheesecake is in the fridge, keeping cool. Only the main remains. I go to grab the rest of the ingredients for the main and notice Brian looking in the bag at the bread. 

“So, bread and your fancy sauces as an appetizer. Cheesecake for dessert. You’re not good at keeping the meal a secret.” Brian says looking up at me. 

“Pretty hard when you’re watching everything I do.” I say, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“You said to keep you company” He says holding his hands up. I sigh, defeated. He makes a valid point. 

For the main, it is a chipotle pork with Mexican rice and avocado salsa. Whilst making it I knew I should have done that before making the dipping sauces but thankfully I still had time to change I thought, looking at the clock as I put the pork in. With everything prepped, and the meat on a low heat, I grabbed my bag to change. 

“Where shall I change?” I ask Brian, who is still sat at the breakfast bar. He pointed over to the spare room. 

“Spare room. Or bathroom. Whichever.” He says, sipping what I think is his third beer now. I only just about finished my second. 

“You need to change to.” I said, hand on hip. He sighs, with a smile on his face and makes his way to his room, making sure to ruffle my hair when he walked past me. “Hey!” I say slapping his arm as he walks past. I trudge to the spare room to get ready. 

After half an hour or so I emerge in an ivory playsuit with a pair of black Vans. I see Brian sat on one of his sofas, scrolling on his phone, and the other hand stroking Benjamin. I notice he has put on a nice shirt and a pair of jeans. He looks up and I see his eyes widen. 

“You never cease to amaze me. Always looking good Newbie.” He says now looking me up and down. I awkwardly laugh, never knowing how to take compliments from people. “I’m glad you wore sneakers, cos I did, and I didn’t intend on changing.” He says.

I sit down with Brian and we chat for about 20 minutes before the first of the guests arrive. Joe and Bessy turn up first, bringing a bottle of wine. We all stand around chatting in the dining area before the door goes again. I rush to grab it and let Brian continue telling a tale to Bessy and Joe. I greet and usher Murr and Melyssa in and just as I go to close the door, I see Sal walking up the path with I assume Jenny. 

“Hey guys!” I say as they appear in earshot. 

“Hey Mills” Sal says bringing me into a hug. “This is Jenny.” I look over and smile widely.

“Lovely to meet you Jenny.” 

“And you.” She says with a smile but there are nerves in her voice. She hands me a bottle and I now have theirs and the one Melyssa handed me in my hands. I let them both in then close the door. I go and place the wine in the kitchen before returning to the dining area to join everyone. They’re all still greeting Jenny when I arrive. 

“Can I grab you all a drink?” Brian offers to everyone. He had already got Bessy and Joe one when I was at the door. 

“I can get them.” I chirp after everyone tells Brian they’d like some wine. He walks over and places a hand on my shoulder. 

“Relax, I will sort the drinks. Just focus on the food and have a chat. It’s the least I can do.” He says walking off before I can argue. 

The guys start chatting and I watch as Bessy and Melyssa are talking so I walk over to them. As I do, I watch Bessy include Jenny in the conversation complimenting her dress. Both wearing blue dresses, but not the formal kind. I look over and see Brian pouring each glass and passing them around. He looks up and shoots me a smile. As he serves the others, he brings over a glass to me. 

“You never said you wanted a drink, but I knew you’d want one.” 

“I didn’t even think about myself.” I chuckle.

“You’re still allowed to, ya know.” He says placing a hand on my back and joining in a conversation I was now having with Melyssa and Murr. I allow everyone some time to mingle before getting everyone seated for the appetizer. 

I place platefuls of the bread on the table and rush of to get the dipping sauces in individual pots for everyone. Brian pulls out the chair for me, whilst still sat down, and so I sit next to him and Melyssa. Sal and Jenny opposite, Murr next to Melyssa and Joe and Bessy opposite them. 

“This sauce is so good.” Sal says digging in. I take a sigh of relief and Brian pats me on the back. 

“You’ve done well Newbie, don’t stress.” He says leaning in and whispering. I nod and smile to him. Conversation continues and I let the drinks flow a little more before taking out the main and finishing the prep. As I go to serve it on all the dishes, making it look presentable, Brian comes in and grabs the wine to fill up everyone’s glasses. Before he heads back in, I watch as he fills up mine first. He doesn’t say anything, just smiles and heads back to the dining room. 

Just as I finish plating it up, he returns with an empty bottle, places it down and picks up two of the dishes. 

“You don’t have to.” 

“Just accept it.” He says laughing at me. “You’ve already surpassed expectations. Don’t worry.” He wanders off and so I grab two more plates to give to the guests. After everyone has their mains we continue to drink and laugh over dinner. I notice how Jenny has come out of her shell and how close and cute her and Sal are acting. I nudge Brian and look at him and to them. He looks across and smiles too. You can see the genuine happiness he has for his friend looking so happy. 

“Now I’ve been looking forward to this.” Brian says as he and I come walking in with slices of cheesecake for everyone. 

“You’re spoiling us, Millie.” Joe says as I place one in front of himself and Bessy. 

“Nothing more than you deserve.” I say simply. 

“We definitely don’t deserve you.” Sal says, as Brian places a slice in front of him. 

“You’re not wrong there” Brian adds. 

Dessert is finished and the last of the wine is finished up. Murr and Melyssa leave first, shortly followed by Sal and Jenny. We are laughing at what Joe just said and when the laughter dies down, he looks at the clock and announces it is time to go. 

“Want a lift home?” Joe offers. I shake my head. 

“Got some cleaning up to do” I say.

“I will do that.” Brian says. 

“No, honestly it’s fine. I made the mess and it’s your kitchen.”

“You just gave me the best meal I have had in a long time. I will clean.”

“Compromise. We both do it?” He shrugs, knowing not to argue this any further. Joe and Bessy laugh. 

“We will see you guys soon. Thanks again, Millie. It was delicious.” Bessy says giving me a hug. She then hugs Brian and Joe now hugs me. We wave them off and then head to the kitchen. We settle on Brian scraping plates and putting anything that can go in, in the dishwasher, while I clean the sides, the hob and anything not dishwasher friendly. He had put music on, and we listen to that as we clean, barely saying a word. Enjoying the silence between us. 

“All done here.” He says going to wash his hands at the sink. As he does that I finish up. 

“Likewise.” I say, turning around and noticing how close he is to me. His eyes slightly bloodshot from the drinking. I try to focus on them but feel myself stumble a bit. A sign I’ve been drinking. His reactions haven’t slowed as his strong arms grab hold of my waist as I grab hold of his shoulders to keep me upright. 

“Thank you, Millie” he must be getting serious, he used my proper name. “Tonight, was great.”

“Well, thank you for your help.” I notice we are still holding on to each other, but I can’t seem to let go of him. 

“It was all you.” I slip my arms from his shoulders to around his neck to give him a hug. His arms snake closer around my waist. After what seems a lifetime, we break the hug but his forehead rests on mine. Again, I feel like I can’t remove myself. We are inches from each other. I look down at his slightly parted lips and fight the urge to kiss him. Quickly, I remove my arms from him, and I hear him sigh. 

“I should go.” I say, smiling. “I will wait outside for an Uber.” 

“Millie, it’s late. Just stay here. The spare room is all set up, I’ve got clothes you can sleep in” He says staying put and turning his body to face me as I head towards the door.   
“I should go.” I say again, smiling weakly towards him, but he doesn’t reciprocate. And with that, I walk out his door. It’s not long before an Uber picks me up and I’m on my way home. Staring out the window, I decide to shoot him a text. 

Me: Sorry, I’ve had a lot to drink, I think

I don’t have to wait long at all before I get a response back. 

Brian: You’re clothes are here still. I’ll drop them over tomorrow. 

Me: Sorry. Thank you. Let me know when you’re coming.

And that was that. He doesn’t reply.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian meets Matt. Matt and Millie go on a date. Millie is faced with a difficult question and a very easy one for her to answer.

I awoke the next morning and I felt a bit fuzzy from the drinking, but I still remembered the night. I remembered how much I had to resist kissing Brian. I shake my head trying to rid of the thought. He is my friend. The best friend of my boss. Blaming the alcohol as to why I had the urge to kiss him seems to be the easiest thing to do. Despite the niggling thought in my mind saying that if the same situation were happening right this moment, I would have wanted it all over again.

After moping about, trying to recover from the mild hangover, I was interrupted by a text. I push myself up into the sitting position on the sofa, where I had been laying watching anything and everything on Netflix. The text was from Brian. 

Brian: I’ll be over in a couple hours to drop your stuff off if you’re in?

Millie: Yeah, I’ll be in. Thank you. 

Brian: No problem Newbie.

And with that second text from Brian I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I don’t think I could handle him being mad me. Not that he would have any right. I’m with someone else and there is no way I would cheat. I don’t have it in me. Just then Matt finally popped into my head again. The relief is now replaced with guilt. I barely have given a thought about him all morning. He was the only thing stopping me from kissing Brian yet all morning, it has been Brian on my mind. I remember that tonight I had a date with him. Reluctantly I get up and shower ready for tonight. 

By the time I finished drying my hair, I threw on a t-shirt and shorts and made my way back to the living room. I continued from where I left off with the series I was watching on Netflix until there was a buzz at my door. Pausing it, I headed on down and opened the door to Brian who gave me a smile. I waited until he spoke. I still wasn’t sure where we were at. 

“How was the head today?” He said, the smile now a smirk. 

“Not as bad as the first time we got drunk together, but it has been better. You?” I query. 

“Nothing a couple more hours in bed and a greasy breakfast couldn’t fix.” He says, making me laugh. “I didn’t realise how much we had.” He said, with a more cautious tone. 

“Me neither.” I replied, then leaving a silence between us. 

“One hell of a cook though Newbie, I will give you that.” 

“Why, thank you.”

“We will have to do it again.” He states. Whether he means just the meal or the entirety of the night, I do not know. Either way, I would do it again. 

“For sure.” I say with a smile. Just then I notice Matt a few steps behind Brian. 

“What are you going to do again?” He asks, approaching us both. Brian turns to look at Matt who stood an inch or so shorter than himself. 

“The meal we had last night. With the gang.” I say. I watch as Matt squeezes by to stand in the door with me, Brian taking a step to the side to give him room. 

“I see. Well not tonight buddy. I’m taking this gorgeous girl out tonight.” He says hand around my waist and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Good job I have plans then.” Brian says simply. “I’m Brian by the way.” He says sticking out his free hand to shake. After a moment, Matt shakes it.

“Matt, Millie’s boyfriend.” The grip between them is tight. Almost trying to signify who was the more dominant of the two. It was Matt who eventually breaks, much to his disappoint it seems. 

“I figured.” Brian says, with what I know is a forced smile but to anyone else, would appear normal. He then turns to me, his smile changes to something much more genuine. “I’ve got to head off, but here are your clothes.” He says passing me the bag I left last night. 

“Thank you.” I say taking it. He moves a step forward with an arm out to wrap around me. As always, I accept but something felt different about this hug. It wasn’t how he usually would. His arms wrapped around me were much looser and higher up than usual. Maybe I was just reading too much into this, but it didn’t seem right. 

“Catch you later, Matt and will probably see you in a day or so, Newbie?” He says as he steps away from the door. 

“Yeah, definitely.” I say, smiling back to him. He nods and sends a wave before heading back to his Jeep. 

As I close the door, I feel Matt’s arms snake around my waist and push me against the door. His lips crashing into mine, his tongue trying to make entry. Reluctantly, I allow it before tapping his shoulders to get off.

“Babe, I need to get ready for our date.” I say. He rolls his eyes, but still has a smile. One last peck and he lets me head up the stairs back to my apartment, him following behind.

I let him help himself to a drink and watch something on the TV whilst I head to the bedroom to get ready. He was in a shirt and some nice trousers and shoes, so I decide to but on a nice mid length red dress with some matching heels. We must be going somewhere nice. I am mid putting my hair into a half up, half down look when I get a text. I am sat my mirror and look down to see the screen flash. I notice the text is from Brian. 

Brian: Chatty one, your fella 

The sarcasm dripping in that text, but I can’t help but let out a little giggle to myself. I finish my hair before replying. 

Millie: You two would probably get on if you had the chance. I’m sure he would like you all

I finish grabbing things to put in my purse when the phone goes off again. 

Brian: And that’s why you brought him to Murr’s book launch and the meal? Oh wait.

Millie: Stop. We weren’t official for Murr’s launch

I wait a moment for another reply, but nothing comes. I slip my phone into my purse and go to find Matt for us to get going to our reservation. 

*

We arrive at a fancy restaurant in the centre of the city. It didn’t really feel like somewhere I would choose. Even all dressed up I felt out of place. But it seemed expensive and classy, like Matt was still trying to win me over. That thought made me smile. Having been official for a few days now I was expecting a slight change, him to be more relaxed but he was still going above and beyond. I never really had a guy do that for me before. 

We chatted and got to know even more about each other, and he kept making me laugh and sending me cheeky smiles and winks from across the table. Making me even more smitten than I already was. But every now and then, Brian would cross my mind. Only for a brief moment before I was drawn to Matt again. 

After the main, he excused himself and went to the bathroom as we waited for dessert. While I waited for his return, I got my phone out and saw a reply from Brian.

Brian: But now you are. Is that why you left?

I look up from my phone and take a sip from my wine before replying with just a singular word.

Millie: Yes.

Brian: Would it have been different if that wasn’t the case?

His response was almost instantaneous. Where was this coming from? The first couple of texts were his usual teasing. This was a step up. And he had the chance last night, even earlier today, to ask me this if it was playing on his mind. With a sigh, I down even more of my wine this time and reply once more. The last time for tonight at least. 

Millie: Maybe.

I quickly put my phone back in my purse and vow not to look at until tomorrow morning now. This is not what I need right now. Just as I was starting to really feel something for Matt. Like I had made the right decision on becoming an item, this is brought to the surface. Matt comes back and sits down and looks at my wine glass.

“Another one?” He asks, with a grin. I look and notice there is only a dribble left in it. 

“If you are.” I smile, a little seductively to him. I watch as he grabs the waitress’ attention and gets us both another glass. 

Our dessert arrives and we begin to tuck in. It wasn’t until Matt starts talking again that I realise how quiet it had been between the two of us for this course. It was just the usual casual chat we had been having all night but the look on his face suggesting he wanted to talk about something in particular. When the conversation began to fizzle again, he suddenly blurts out what he seems to have been holding back since earlier that afternoon. 

“Why did Brian have your clothes?” He asks. I put down my glass I was drinking from and frown at him. 

“I got changed there after I did the cooking. I didn’t want to spill anything on it.” I answer, still with a frown. I see a little eye roll from him causing me to continue “Why? What other reason would there be?” He shrugged. 

“I just thought it was odd. Why didn’t you take them home with you?” 

“I forgot.” Which isn’t a lie.

“Okay.” He replies but he isn’t looking at me, instead at the other side of the restaurant. The response not believable either. 

“Do you not believe me?” I ask getting slightly irate.

“What? Of course, I do.” He says turning back to me whilst shaking his head.

“Really sounded like you did.” This time, I roll my eyes, taking a sip of my drink. 

“You’re just close to Brian. He’s the only single one of them. You guys spend a lot of time together.”

“I spend a lot of time with all of them, Matt. I’m close with them all.”

“But he is single.” He reiterates. 

“And? I have other male friends who are single. It doesn’t mean shit.” I feel myself getting annoyed at him now. “I’m with you. If I didn’t want to be, I wouldn’t.” I watch has smiles weakly.

“I just don’t like how much time you spend with him. You see him more than me.”

“I work for someone he works with. Of course, I do.” 

“And outside of work. Anytime you’re busy Millie, chances are you’re with him.” 

“That’s not true.” I try to quieten my voice a bit. Realising we are in public. He sighs and looks at me in eye. He looks like he is going to say something, but he just isn’t. “If you have something to say, just say it!”

“I would rather you spent a lot less time with him. Especially alone.” He looks down at the remainder of his dessert and plays with it with his fork.

“Do you not trust me?” 

“I trust you. It’s him. I don’t think I trust him.”

“You don’t know him.” 

“I just don’t want you to see him as often, that’s all.” 

“And what if I don’t do that?” I question. The silence after my question is long. The wait for an answer is intense.

“Then I don’t know if this will work.” I look at him and to my drink. I drink the rest of it in one go and stand up. I slip my jacket on and grab my purse. “Millie, what are you doing?” He asks, trying to reach for my hand.

“Then this won’t work. I’m not going to stop seeing Brian.” 

“Millie. Come on. Just think about what I said. I’m not stopping you seeing him just saying not to see him as much.” He stays sat there, not convincing enough that he wants to stop me. 

“See you around Matt.” I say before making a swift exit. 

As I walk towards the restaurant exit, I hear him shout my name a few times, but I keep walking. Faster and faster. I continue walking around the streets of New York before finding a small bar and heading in. I go sit at the bar and order myself a whiskey. And another one. And another. My vow to not check my phone? I break it. It was so I could focus on my evening with Matt but now that’s over, why not check it? 

There were no new significant notifications. And when I say that I mean there wasn’t anything from Megan, Bessy or the guys. Especially Brian. I open the conversation between myself and him. I start to type and hit send before even thinking about it. The alcohol taking control over me.

Millie: I change my answer to likely. 

Brian: Any reason for that change? And why are you still awake at this time? 

I looked at the time and saw it was nearly 1am. Why was he awake?

Millie: Cos I can. Just am. Go to sleep. 

Brian: You text me Newbie, you go to sleep. 

Millie: Fineeeee.

I look at the time again and send another text. This time it was to Bessy. 

Millie: Bessssssy. You awake? 

Bessy: I am now. You okay? 

Millie: Can you come get me please? I don’t know how to get home.

My phone starts ringing as I wait for a text back. I look and see it is Bessy and so I answer it. 

“Helloooo.” I say down the phone.

“Someone’s a little drunk.” She replies in a sleepy voice.

“I’m so so so sorry to wake you. Megan has work early and I thought of you next.”

“Millie, it’s fine if you’re stuck, I’ll come get you. Just send me your location and I’ll be there soon. Is Matt with you?”

“HA! No. Good riddance.” 

“I see. We will talk when I’m there. See you soon.” I say my goodbye and then try to figure out how to end her my location. Just as I figure it out and it sends, I get a text from her asking for it again. Then she replies once more.

Bessy: On my way x

I head towards the door of the bar and stand a short distance away from the security. Feeling safer having someone near me if anyone tries to come near me. A car slows down in front of me and I look in and see Bessy. I clamber on in and put my seatbelt on. 

“Spill.” She says looking at me with a soft smile. She knows something is up. 

“Ended it. A few days in and it’s over.” I say simply looking ahead as she begins to drive off. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asks and I shake my head. 

“Not now. Tomorrow.” 

“Okay, love. Lets just get you home.” She says with a quick squeeze of my hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie babysits for Joe and Bessy's kids. She has some company in doing so.

“So, he said he wasn’t comfortable with you seeing Q?” Bessy asks. We were sat in her kitchen, talking about what had happened two days prior. We did talk the day after briefly on the phone but after Megan finished work, she came to comfort me. But strangely enough, I would miss him but as soon as I remembered why I ended it, I was annoyed at him again. 

Matt came over to see me the next morning. His reasoning for not texting or calling after I walked out was for me to ‘calm down and see sense’. When I explained I ended up in a bar by myself and wasn’t sure how to get home, it didn’t phase him like it should. Surely if he liked me enough that would worry him? We spoke and despite me saying my decision was final he was adamant I would change my mind. And that was how it was left. It is over but he is waiting until I change my mind. 

“Yeah, he said I spend too much time with him and not just at work.” I shrug. Bessy is all dressed up ready for a date night with Joe. I agreed to look after Milana and Remington so they could go out, just the two of them. 

“So? You two are friends!” She says frowning. 

“That’s what I said but it’s because he is single and apparently doesn’t trust him. I told him he doesn’t even know him.” 

“You don’t need someone like that.” Bessy says, shaking her head. “Like you said the other night, good riddance.” 

I hear the door go and it is not long before I can hear Joe greeting what sounds like Brian. 

“If it comes up, I’m not with Matt now, I will agree but I’m not telling him he is the reason.” I say quickly to Bessy. She nods. 

“Not my place to say anything, anyway, don’t worry Millie. Joe won’t either.” Their voices and footsteps getting closer. 

“Q was dropping off something I asked him to collect for me today.” Joe says with a huge smile on his face. He walks over to Bessy while Brian and I greet each other. “To my beautiful wife, happy anniversary.” He says passing her a box. In it is the most gorgeous necklace. Her eyes well up and she plants a kiss on his lips. 

“Joe it’s beautiful.” He starts to clip it around her neck.

“I can’t take all the credit, Q helped pick it.” Joe says, Brian just smiles and doesn’t say anything. 

“Good eye, boys.” I say to them, they both smile. Joe starts talking to Q and I lean over to Bessy. “You should have said it was your anniversary. You didn’t need to listen to my mess of a love life.” She hugs me and whispers back.

“Don’t be silly. I’m always her for you Millie.” She sits back but her voice still low. “And so is Q.” She says raising an eyebrow. 

“We better head off now.” Joe says to Bessy. She nods and goes to grab her purse she comes back and gives me a hug. 

“Ring us if you need to.” Bessy says, referring to the children. 

“I will. Go and enjoy your night.” 

“I better head off then.” Brian says as they get their coats on. 

“Stay. Keep Millie company. I’m sure Milana and Remington will drive her insane by the end of the night.” Joe says. Brian looks torn. He is not great around kids, but I know he would not pass up a movie night with me if he had no plans. 

“There’s beer in the fridge. And wine.” Bessy says tempting him. “Leave your car here and get it in the morning.” She says before he can protest about having to drive. 

“You’ve twisted my arm” He says as Bessy grabs him a beer before they leave. 

“Enjoy you two. They are already watching The Lorax. One more film for them then a story before bed.” Bessy says before they say their goodbyes. 

“Come on.” I say pulling him into the living room where they are laying on their stomachs watching the credits of The Lorax. 

“Uncle Q!” They both exclaim when they see him. They run up and give him a hug. “Are you babysitting too?” Milana asks.

“I guess so.” He says sitting down next to me as the kids reposition back on the floor. “What are we watching now then?” He asks them both. 

“Monster’s University.” Milana says simply. I search for the film and get it started for them. 

We both sit and watch the film, half watching and half talking but getting shushed when we did. My phone is on the arm of the sofa and I watch as it lights up every so often. Missed calls and texts from Matt. Still adamant I will change my mind about not seeing Brian as often and making it work with him. He would have a fit if he knew I was with him right now. My phone started vibrating again. Another incoming call from Matt. 

“If you need to get it, you can.” Brian says leaning over to me. I shake my head.

“It’s fine. It’s not important.” He nods and smiles and sits back to watch the rest of the film. 

Halfway through Milana clambers on the sofa and cuddles into my side. Shortly followed by Remington who places himself between his sister and Brian. The credits begin to roll and Milana is struggling to keep her eyes open. I look over and see Remington asleep on the crook of Brian’s arm. I watch as Brian looks down, a little smile on his face.

Brian picks up Remington and we take him to his bed and place him in it. Thank goodness they were already in their sleepwear. We turn the light off and shut the door and take Milana to her room. She is yawning away but manages to say, “Can I still have a story?”

“Of course.” I say as she passes me a book. I sit on the edge of her bed. Brian is leaning against the doorway ready to make his way back downstairs. 

“You need to do the prince’s voice, Q” Milana states.

“Do I now?” He says coming over and taking a seat next to me. 

Both Q and I take in turns reading our parts in the story. Milana began sitting up, excited to have us reading the story to her but by the end she was laid down and fast asleep. Quietly, we both make our way out and close the door behind us. 

“Time for a proper movie.” Brian says as he places a hand on my back to usher me back downstairs. I gasp in horror at what he just said.

“You mean you didn’t like Monster’s University?” He shakes his head and laughs. I grab myself another glass of wine and a beer for Brian. 

“Fancy Beetlejuice?” He asks as I take a seat next to him and pass him his drink. 

“Go for it.” I reply. 

We have both seen the film before, but it is a classic and deserves to be watched every now and then. We don’t say much between us both, but the silence is comfortable. I slide down the sofa and lean my head back. I feel something that doesn’t feel like the back of the sofa. I eventually realise it is Brian’s arm. He doesn’t move away so neither do I.   
The timing was perfect. Just as the film finished, Bessy and Joe arrive home. They both come in and take a seat on the other sofa. Nor Brian or I have moved. His arm still around the back of the sofa, me leaning on it. 

“Did you guys have a good evening?” I ask. 

“It was lovely, thank you.” Joe says, smiling.

“How were the kids?” Bessy asks. 

“Great. Remington fell asleep during the film. Q carried him to bed and then we read Milana a story and she was out like a light.” 

“I’m glad.” 

“Well, we will leave you guys to it.” I say slapping my hand on Brian’s thigh. I see out the corner of my eye his confused look, but he doesn’t question it. We both stand and he places his hands on my shoulders. 

“You don’t have to.” Both Bessy and Joe say. 

“No, no. Enjoy some more time together.” I say with a smirk. 

“We will grab a cab and I will come get my car tomorrow morning.” Brian says. Joe nods. Brian lets go and goes to give them both a hug goodbye before calling a cab.   
I go to grab my phone of the side of the sofa. I look down and see even more calls and messages. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. 

“You okay there, sport?” Joe asks. Hand on my shoulder giving it a friendly squeeze.

“Wish he would leave me alone and get the point.” Joe knew what was happening. I said Bessy could tell him I just haven’t let him tell the others. Joey could keep a secret when it wasn’t his to tell. 

“You might have to just be harsh with him.” Bessy says coming back in with a glass of water for herself. “Tell him you’ve spent the evening with Q. That will shut him up.” I look at my phone and debate it. It would either work really well or fuel the fire even more. 

“We’ll see.” I say to them both. Then, Brian re-enters the room. 

“Outside in 5.” He says to me. I nod and grab my jacket and bag and then say my goodbyes to them both. Brian and I then both walk out and get in the cab. “We can go to your place first.” He says.

“Don’t be silly. That will cost more as the driver will have to go back on himself.” 

“The only way we would go to mine first is if you stayed but I don’t think you want that.” He says, almost bitterly but he quickly reached and gave my hand a squeeze to show no harm was meant by that comment. 

“Okay. If the invite is there.” I say and squeeze his hand back. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

“If you’re sure.” I nod and smile, so he gives the driver his address. “What made you change your mind?” 

“Your persuasive skills.” He laughs at my comments, fully well knowing that is not the truth. 

“If you say so Newbie.”

We pull up at Brian’s and I go to grab my purse to pay but before I get the chance, Brian has already handed over the cash. 

“Brian, it was the least I could do.” I say walking over to him to walk up his path. 

“Don’t be silly.” He says wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing the top of my head. His arm stays there as we walk up the path. 

We get into his and he tells me to help myself to a drink if I want one. I go grab myself a glass of water and shout if he wants anything. He asks for one too, so I pour him one. I’m greeted by the cats as he looks for something for me to wear. I give them all a bit of attention and then he hands me some clothes. 

“Obviously they won’t fit, but they’ll be comfy.” I hand him his glass of water and then look at the t-shirt he has loaned to me. I know for sure it was one of his favourites so I couldn’t work out why he was going to let me sleep in it. We stand there and look at each other for a moment. His eyes fixed on mine. Neither of us breaking. “I know my place,” he says looking away. “Come on, I’ll show to your room.” 

I felt my heart drop a little when he said that. Did I actually like Brian like that? Originally, I thought it maybe the thrill and excitement of him being close to me in his kitchen but the thoughts about how I regretted it the next day, not going through with it. Him coming to mind before Matt. The text I sent saying likely, I should have said definitely.   
We get to the spare room and he opens the door. Chessie runs in and hops on the bed. 

“Chessie, no. This is Millie’s room tonight.” He says going in to grab her.

“It’s fine, honestly.” I say placing a hand on his arm. I felt like I needed this contact with him.

“Kick her out if you need to.” He says looking to me, smiling. He leans in to hug me. I grip tightly to him. His hug was back to normal. Not the same as when Matt was there. His arms lower and his body a lot closer to mine. Eventually, I feel him pull back again. He places a quick kiss on my cheek and rushes to the door. “Sleep well, Newbie.” He says, closing the door behind him. 

Again. I feel my heart drop. I change into his clothes and smell his scent left on the clothes. I curl up in the bed and snuggle up to Chessie cat. I take my phone from the stand and look at all the messages and missed calls. The last message from Matt read.

Matt: I bet you’re with him.   
Millie: I have been with him this evening, yes. Now please stop. I told you it was over. 

I put my phone down, ready to go to sleep. The phone screen lights up the room signalling I have another text. I try to ignore, but I can’t. I grab it and read it. 

Matt: You’ve made you choice. Hope you’re happy together.   
Millie: It’s not like that. We’re friends.  
Matt: Sure. Goodbye Millie.

And that’s that. Some closure. I can finally try and sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is James and Melyssa's wedding. Wedding's always have romantic moments. And not just for the bride and groom.

In the middle of the dancefloor, Murr and Melyssa share a kiss as they finish their first dance together as husband and wife. There is a round of applause before several others join them on the dancefloor as the next song begins to play. I’m sat at my assigned table with Brian next to me. We have turned our chairs from the table to face the dancefloor. I look over to Sal who is telling Jenny a story and how she looks on at him, so in awe, her hand placed on top of his. After a moment, I turn back to Brian and watch as he takes a sip of his beer as he still looks out across the dancefloor. He must have noticed me stare at him as he looks at me. 

“I never asked you.” He starts “The night after the dinner party, why did you text me so late?” I feel myself tense up knowing exactly what text he was on about. 

“You’ve seen me how many times since then? And you’re asking now?” I tease to try and make the conversation less serious that it probably will be. He lets out a small exhale, as if laughing. 

“I guess it just didn’t cross my mind then.” He says. I don’t know what to say so he starts again. “Care to share?” He asks again, I just shrug at him. 

“Nothing. Just was still awake.” I shrug again. He nods and doesn’t press it any further. Maybe he wasn’t as bothered by it like I thought. 

Suddenly, a chair is placed to the other side of me and Bessy comes and takes a seat. Sal has begun talking to Brian, so I turn to Bessy and greet her. 

“I needed a break.” She says leaning back in the chair and taking a sip from her drink. “From dancing, not drinking.” She says holding her glass of wine up. I chuckle at her. This woman was clearly a little tipsy. “So, how are you?” She asks. 

“I’m good thanks, Bess. You?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine but like how are you, you have been through a break-up still.” I sigh but smile to her knowing she is just looking out for me. 

“I’m not going to lose friends over some guy I barely know. Before that, I thought maybe it could have been good but it’s a dealbreaker for me.” She nods and gives me a side hug from where she is sat. 

“You’re a wise woman, Millie.” She says. 

“And you’re a drunk one.” I say laughing, returning her hug with a tap on the arm. Joe then walks over. 

“Bessy, it is our song. Come on.” He says taking her hands and pulling her up. 

“You think every song is ours.” She complains but laughs and holds onto him with so much love. You can’t help but smile. I turn to my right and see Brian is alone again. 

“You broke up with Matt?” He asks. I have managed to keep it a secret for the past week or so. Not really wanting to talk about. Had to at some point though, didn’t I? 

“We did, yeah.” I said, staring out in front of me rather than looking at him. 

“When?”

“The day you met him.” I say finally looking back to him. 

“The night you text me.” He says simply. I just nod and go to look away again. “Was he controlling then? Telling you who to be friends with?”

“Eavesdropping, were we Q?” I tease, he bites his lip, embarrassed. “I’m kidding. I wouldn’t say controlling, it was more an ultimatum. See him more or my friends. Guess what I chose.” 

“The better choice then. I didn’t really like him.” He says, taking a sip from his drink. “Did you not make it out on your fancy date he had planned then?” 

“We did. It was during dessert. I walked out and got drunk in a bar.” I shrugged. 

“By yourself?” I nod.

“Had to send Bessy my location to get me, after waking her up.” I laugh.

“Millie, you knew I awake. You should’ve called me.” 

“I didn’t want to bother you.” I say, quietly. 

“So, you bothered Bessy?” 

“I guess.” He shakes his head but then wraps an arm around me, placing a kiss on my head. 

“I’m always her for you Millie, whenever you need me. Just a phone call away.” I lean into his arm, as his stays wrapped around me. Nothing more is said between us we just sit there happily in silence. 

After a while we both head up to the bar and have a few drinks. He said if you’re going to drink after a break-up it is better to do it with others. And what better time than at a wedding with an open bar. Eventually, we take our drinks back to the table to make sure we savour it this time, slow down a bit. It is only a moment before Joe and Sal come rushing over. 

“Come dance with us.” Sal says grabbing my hands. Jenny and Bessy are dancing together, waiting for the two of them to join them again. 

“I’m down.” I say letting Sal pull me up. I look at Brian who shakes his head. 

“I’ll watch” He says causing me and Joe to boo him. 

“Every time.” Sal says with such sass. 

We leave him be and we all walk up and dance away. Soon enough Murr and Melyssa have made their way over to join us. By this point I felt Brian was really missing out. From what they have said, he just doesn’t dance but it is worth another ask. I walk on over to him where he is still nursing his drink. I simply put my hand out in front of him. He places his in mine and holds it.

“Yes?” He asks, fully knowing what I want. 

“Dance with me.” 

“I don’t dance.”

“Please, for me.” I whine. With a sigh and finishing his drink he stands up, still holding my hand. “Are you really going to?” I ask, sure he wouldn’t be persuaded. 

“Only for you.” He says, clearly not ecstatic about the situation he finds himself in. 

As we make it to the dancefloor and join the others, they all erupt into a little cheer. Just like me, I don’t think any of them expected him to join in. It is something he just doesn’t enjoy. He begins to dance, not very well at first, but eventually he finds his rhythm. And before you know it, he even had a hint of a smile on his face. A few songs pass and then a slow one comes on. The romantic type. I look and see Sal with Jenny, Murr with Melyssa and Joe with Bessy. I turn back and see Brian with his hand out. 

I take his hand and I feel his other hand move to my lower back and he pulls me closer. We stay like this and sway together before I snake both hands around his neck and his other hand finds its way to my back too. Consequently, getting closer to each other. I can smell the alcohol on his breath and I’m sure he can on mine, but it doesn’t matter. I feel his mouth move towards my ear and he begins to whisper. 

“Was there a friend in particular Matt didn’t want you to see.” I sigh and place my forehead on his shoulder. When I pull away from his shirt, I tip toe to whisper back. 

“He didn’t like us spending time together.” He nods and plants a quick kiss on my head and we continue to dance until the song ends. As it does, we stop, and he nods his head towards the door leading to the outside. 

I follow him through some doors which leads on to a patio overlooking a gorgeous garden. A shame it’s pitch black out in the garden, with only the patio being dimly lit. Brian walks over to the balcony and leans on it and looks out, myself moving to stand next to him. I shiver a little bit as I stand in my dress, not thinking to bring a jacket to the wedding let alone, one out here. Brian must have noticed I was cold as he passes me his, having grabbed it on our way outside from the table. 

I don’t know what to say so I wait until he says something. He was the one who suggested coming out here after all. He has been staring into the distance for a while now, but he finally turns to me, still leaning against the balcony and starts talking. 

“Not long after I first met you, I always felt like I might have had a slight thing for you.” He begins. “Just assumed it would be something that passed by. You were new and you’re a cool girl. I figured I wouldn’t act on it. I would get over it. But then as soon as I heard you were seeing Matt, things changed.”

He looks away from me for the moment. I stay quiet as I watch him think about what he wants to say. He continues, “I would never want to do anything to jeopardize your relationship. I know what it is like to be cheated on that I wouldn’t want anyone else to have to feel that because of me. After finding out you and Matt were actually together at the time of the dinner party, I felt even worse for how close we got that night. I really am sorry for that Millie.” 

“It wasn’t just you though, it was me too.” He lets out a little laugh. 

“I’m still sorry. I knew you were seeing him at least. I shouldn’t’ have let it happen.” He rubs his face and then finally starts looking at me again. “I understand if you don’t want to hang out as much knowing I kinda have a thing for you. If it makes it awkward.” I stare at him for a moment, confused as to why he thinks I wouldn’t want to hang out with him as much. 

“The night I stayed at yours, I started to notice something. You were always on my mind before Matt. I liked how close we got; I just knew it was wrong. When I sent you a text changing my answer to likely that something would’ve happened if I was single, I thought about how I then wanted to change my answer to definitely the night I stayed. I so badly wished I told you I wasn’t with Matt that night in the hope maybe you felt something too.” I blurt it all out, confessing thoughts I haven’t let myself say out loud before. “I always thought it would be impossible for you to like me.” I finish. Brian lets out a small laugh and then so do I. 

“If only one of us had the balls to say something.” He says breaking the silence. I place my hand on his which is placed on the railing of the balcony. I give it a squeeze before taking it off again. “Let’s head back in.” He says placing his hand on my back as per usual. Reluctantly, I walk back in with him, no longer being alone with him. 

I’m relieved that we both put our cards on the table but to be quite honest, I still have no idea where that leaves us. Is it too late for something between us? Or is something going to happen? I should’ve just made a move to see. I’m drunk enough. Instead, we are walking back in to join the party. 

We grab ourselves a drink and go and join the others. We dance again, we chat and reminisce. It is one of those moments where you know it will be a day that you will remember forever and that you don’t want it to end. Brian and I stick together for the rest of the night. Once we finish our drinks, we go to take a seat at our table again. I look around and notice it has begun to thin out as the time passes. I rest my head on Brian’s shoulder, and like always, he places a kiss on my head. This time, it lingers. 

“Are you ready to go home?” He asks as I feel my eyes getting heavy. I nod and remove my head from his shoulder. “Let’s go say goodbye to everyone. We can share a cab.” 

Everyone is still huddled together near the dancefloor. Murr and Melyssa talking to some of their family, stood not too far from Bessy, Joe, Sal and Jenny. I give Sal and Jenny a hug whilst Brian says goodbye to Joe and Bessy. Murr and Melyssa join noticing we are about to leave. I give them both a hug and give them my congratulations before saying bye to Bessy and Joe. As I go to hug Joe, he raises an eyebrow at me. 

“Going home with Q, I see.” He whispers to me. We break apart and I look at him confused. 

“We always seem to share cabs.” I say with a shrug. 

“Yet you live nearly an hour away from each other.” He has a very good point. He leans in as to give me another hug. I accept and he then he whispers again. “Just go for it.” He says, releasing me with a comforting smile on his face. What does he mean? Is he on to something or does he know something? I shake it off. 

We finish the goodbyes and head out to the cab. We both wait patiently for it to arrive. I have Brian’s jacket on again as it has got even colder since we were last outside. Just as the cab pulls up, I turn to Brian. 

“Stay with me tonight?” 

“Of course.” He says with a smile.

“Stay with me. Not just stay at mine. Stay with me.” I reiterate hoping he can take my hint. It must have worked because the next thing I know he has both hands on my face and crashes his lips onto mine. Shocks rush through my body. The good kind. When he breaks apart, I feel myself yearning for more. But I know we need to get in the cab.

“Always.” He says.


End file.
